pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Cilla McQueen
| birth_place = Birmingham, West Midlands, England, United Kingdom | death_date = | death_place = | resting_place = | occupation = Poet | language = | nationality = | ethnicity = English | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | website = | portaldisp = }} Priscilla Muriel "Cilla" McQueen (born 22 January 1949 in Birmingham, England) is a poet and three-time winner of the New Zealand Book Award for Poetry.New Zealand Poetry - Biography - Cilla McQueenCilla McQueen, A Wind Harp, Otago University Press, New Zealand Life Youth and education McQueen's family moved to New Zealand when she was four. She was educated at Columba College in Dunedin and University of Otago (Master's with first-class Honours in 1971).McQUEEN, Cilla Career A poet and artist, she has published eleven collections and a CD of her reading her poems ("A Wind Harp", from Otago University Press). Personal life McQueen was married to New Zealand artist Ralph Hotere from 1973 until the 1990s, and together they set up a studio and living space at Careys Bay, near Port Chalmers. She currently lives in Bluff, at the southern tip of New Zealand’s South Island. Writing McQueen's poems include themes of homeland and loss, indigeneity, colonisation and displacement. She writes as a descendant of the colonised on St Kilda in the Hebrides. Her writing also reflects her engagement with the history and present reality of the Maori people of Murihiku. Recognition In 1999 McQueen was awarded the Southland Art Foundation Artist in Residence award, which allowed her to develop both poetry and painting simultaneously. She also received the Prime Minister's Awards for Literary Achievement (Poetry) in 2010. Other awards include: NZ Book Award for Poetry 1983, 1989 and 1991; Robert Burns Fellowship at Otago University 1985 & 1986; Fulbright Visiting Writer’s Fellowship 1985; Inaugural Australia-New Zealand Writer’s Exchange Fellowship 1987; Goethe Institute Scholarship to Berlin 1988; NZ Queen Elizabeth Arts Council Scholarship in Letters 1992. In 2010 she was named New Zealand Poet Laureate. Publications *''Homing In''. Dunedin, NZ: John McIndoe, 1982. * 1984: Anti Gravity. Dunedin, NZ: John McIndoe, 1984. * 1986: Wild Sweets. * Benzina. Dunedin, NZ: John McIndoe, 1988. *''Berlin Diary''. Dunedin, NZ: J. McIndoe, 1990. * 1993: Crikey: New and selected poems, 1973-1994. Dunedin, NZ: John McIndoe, 1974. *''Markings: Poems and drawings''. Dunedin, NZ: Otago University Press, 2001. *''Axis: Poems and drawings''. Dunedin, NZ: Otago University Press, 2001. *''Soundings : poems and drawings''. Dunedin, NZ: Otago University Press, 2002. * 2005: Fire-penny. Dunedin, NZ: Otago University Press, 2005. *''The Radio Room.'' Dunedin, NZ: Otago University Press, 2010. *''Edwin's Egg, and other poetic novellas''. Dunedin, NZ: Otago University Press, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Cilla McQueen, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 31, 2014. Audio / video *''A Wind Harp: Poems'' (CD). Dunedin, NZ: University of Otago Press, 2006. See also *List of New Zealand poets References External links ;Poems *Cilla McQueen at the New Zealand Electronic Poetry Centre ;Books *Cilla McQueen at the New Zealand Literature File ;Audio / video *Cilla McQueen (b. 1949) at The Poetry Archive *"Kaleidoscope" (video) ;About * Cilla McQueen at Otago University Press *McQueen, Cilla at the New Zealand Book Council *"Uncovering tenderness and wit of poetry," New Zealand Herald *"Words as a Way of Life," Southland Times * Interview with Cilla McQueen Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:New Zealand women poets Category:New Zealand Poets Laureate Category:People from Birmingham, West Midlands Category:English emigrants to New Zealand Category:University of Otago alumni Category:People from Bluff, New Zealand